


After the Ritz

by xASx



Series: Ineffable Husbands Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feels, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Parallels, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xASx/pseuds/xASx
Summary: There is something Aziraphale wants to say to Crowley, after their dinner at the Ritz that Sunday. And it really is frightfully important.





	After the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainedtothemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtothemirror/gifts).



They walked home together that night. Or rather, their lazy promenading along Berkeley Square, and then St. James's Park, was under the guise of Crowley simply walking Aziraphale back to the bookshop. 

Neither was in a hurry, Aziraphale much less so than Crowley. He walked slowly, with a small smile and the contentment of a belly full with delicious temptations, hands in his pockets. Every time they passed by particupalry tall and lush trees, or a little cluster of flowers (all closed buds now, as they expected nightfall), he lingered to admire the sweet, simple beauty against the dimming orange and pink of the receding sunset. Crowley might roll his eyes, or give a little huff, but he did not protest. 

There did not seem to be any pressing need to say much. More had been felt than said, and for a little while, that was enough. The understanding that had began to take roots and blossom the previous night had grown stronger today when they proved the final prophecy to be both nice and accurate, like its siblings. It was an understanding that was more determined and yet more peaceful at the same time. As if something had been established now that could never be taken away. 

"Do you remember...", Aziraphale began. "When we met, on the wall of Eden, you said we might have gotten it all mixed up. You with the good deed and me with the bad.."

Crowley nodded. They were strolling by the water in St. James's as the crickets began their song. Both had chosen to stay shrouded from human eyes, something about this moment too precious and private to be shared freely. 

"I think neither act was either. I think they were a bit of both"

"So?"

"You had said once that we cancel each other out"

"Yes"

"What if we... don't?"

They stopped, facing the water. They were standing close to where they had stood a century and a half ago. When Crowley had asked for Holy Water and Aziraphale had refused. When they had fought. It seemed so distant now. 

"What do you mean, angel?"

Aziraphale fumbled a little, not quite sure what to do with his hands. Crowley waited, hands on his hips, but his stance casual, loose. His face was open and calm, not the mask of detached nonchalance he usually wore. He had no need for his sunglasses now. If he kept them on, it was not because he feared. 

"I mean... All we have done. Since the beginning. And... What we did today... Oh, you will say it is silly"

"I won't say anything", Crowley shrugged. 

Aziraphale swallowed, and kept his gaze straight ahead when he spoke again. "So. I... I think... I mean... It may sound silly but it... It feels right. Having a Plan that is Ineffable sounds silly too, I have to admit, but, well. It worked! So... I don't think you are just a good person, Crowley. And I am not just enough of a bastard. I think we... well, I have no idea how, or why, but... I do believe there is something of you in me. And something of me, in you" He paused, daring a glance at the demon beside him. But Crowley, as promised, said nothing. So Aziraphale continued. "I really do not believe that we cancel each other out. We balance each other. And it is not just about what you were, or what you are. It is not just because I am an angel and you are a demon. You..." He closed his eyes, and tried to compose himself with a fluttering breath. "You complete me, Crowley". There. He had said it. 

Crowley still said nothing. But his stance shifted. Aziraphale, who felt his bowtie was too constricting, and his collar was becoming drenched with sweat, watched out of the corner of his eye. Crowley's shoulders curved a little inwards, and then, with an exhale, a gentle gust of wind, like the night breeze, caressed Aziraphale's hair. He did not need to look to understand. Crowley took a step closer, and an elegant black wing curved around and above his angel, a shield and an embrace both. Aziraphale's eyes stang, as his own wings unfolded, shimmering silver in the night. He nestled, as a bird might do, all huddled up and trusting. 

Crowley smiled. "I'll stay, then", he teased, but Aziraphale missed the playful note in his voice.

"Please, oh please" 

"I meant at yours. Tonight" Crowley soothed. 

"Well. Your side wouldn't like that", Aziraphale said, catching onto their little game -at last. 

"Sod them. What about yours?" Crowley pretended to ask as politely as he could. 

Aziraphale turned to look at his Dear One, eyes full of mischief. "Well... sod them!", he said, excitedly for having managed that phrase too (after that unavoidable 'fuck!' when he had been discorporated). 

Crowley grinned. "Let's go home, angel"

And home they went. And while I cannot tell you much more about what transpired that night, due both to them being the private creatures they are, and not quite human for you to understand, I am sure that at some soft, quiet moonlit moment Crowley did whisper back "You complete me, too".

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, @chainedtothemirror!!! 💙


End file.
